


How They Loved

by tarialdarion



Series: I've Lost My Soul [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is passionate, beautiful, incredibly intelligent, loyal, and devoted. Steve would kill anyone, do anything, give up everything in order to keep Tony safe.<br/>He knew Tony felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736543) by [Claire_Vorlaine10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10), [Irmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie)



Steve is a hard man. Despite his artistic reputation and his ability to create works of art that evoke strong emotions in the hearts of those who gaze on them, his true art is painted in blood.

He shares his art with one person, the only person that he trusts with everything: Tony.

Regardless of his husband’s tendency to feel inadequate around Steve, he has never seen a more beautiful sight than Tony standing over a victim, hands bloody and a triumphant grin on his handsome face. Too many times, Steve’s breath has caught as Tony was waving his hands around, emphasizing certain points about their next mission.

Tony is passionate, beautiful, incredibly intelligent, loyal, and devoted. Steve would kill anyone, do anything, give up everything in order to keep Tony safe.

He knew Tony felt the same.

It is not surprising to Tony when Steve asks to tie him up one night after dinner (Tony is a fantastic cook). What does come as a surprise is Steve’s slow and gentle pace.

He strips Tony efficiently and ties his hands to the headboard; they had hooks placed there for this very reason. Tony lay very still, anticipating a quick and fast stretching followed by a hard fuck that would leave him tingling and spent.

Instead, Steve straddled him, having already removed his clothes, and leaned down to kiss his husband, lingering there to lick into Tony’s pliant mouth beneath him. He moved down Tony’s jawline to his neck, placing tender kisses and small nips along the way, reveling in the small gasps that Tony couldn’t cover up.

Steve took his mouth off Tony to remind him, “You promised me that I could hear you.” He traced the edge of Tony’s nipple with his tongue. “Let me hear how I make you feel.” He took Tony’s nipple inside his mouth, scraping his teeth gently over it and Tony groaned, hips thrusting forward.

This kill had been difficult and Tony had almost been hurt. Steve was not letting him leave the bed without satisfying himself that Tony was unharmed and assured of Steve’s need for him.

The leftover adrenaline from this evening magnified their arousal and made Tony desperate to get off. Steve continued to take his time, gently running his hands down Tony’s sides, abusing his nipples, and leaving a generous amount of marks down Tony’s neck and chest. He would never grow tired of claiming Tony like this; the rings on their fingers proclaimed their everlasting commitment but the marks on Tony’s neck whispered to everyone around them: Mine.

Tony’s soft whines had Steve sliding down to settle between Tony’s spread legs, reaching up to grasp hold of Tony’s cock. “Look at you.” he breathed, stroking Tony softly. “You’re gorgeous.” Tony wriggled underneath him, attempting to turn his head away from Steve’s words. “Do you know what you do to me, Tony? You’re my everything.”

Tony whined, thrusting his hips and seeking friction. “Steve.” he said, breathless, and Steve shushed him quietly.

“Don’t speak. Let me take care of you.” Steve whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on Tony’s hipbone, quickly followed by a bite, sucking hard enough to leave a possessive mark there. “People are jealous of me; I can see it in their eyes. They want you for themselves, want to take part in your exuberance and feel your skin against theirs. But they can’t. Because you’re mine.” Steve punctuates that last word with a bite to Tony’s other hipbone.

Tony’s breath catches. “Yours.” He agrees, looking down his torso at Steve, eyes dark and hooded.

Steve groans, the hand not stroking Tony coming down to clench tightly around the base of his own hardened cock. “God, Tony.” Steve reached for the lube, letting go of Tony’s weeping cock and settling himself back on his knees. The lube landed next to Tony on the bed and he found himself suddenly arranged with his legs thrown over Steve’s hips, the man kneeling in front of him and raising Tony’s hips up to rest on his legs. Tony felt vulnerable, exposed, and he loved it. Never before had someone treated him like Steve did, never before had Tony wanted so fiercely to protect and love someone before Steve.

A single lubed finger circled his hole, caressing the tight pucker and massaging it gently. Steve slid the finger in slowly, crooking at the angle he knew would cause his finger to brush across Tony’s prostate. They were familiar with each other’s bodies in a way that only those who are dedicated to memorizing every detail of their partner can be.

Steve worked his way up to three fingers, thrusting them in and out slowly as Tony writhed beneath him, whispering praise and filthy suggestions. Tony was gasping before Steve rubbed the excess lube on his fingers onto his own reddened cock and lined up, looking down and meeting Tony’s lust-glazed eyes before sheathing himself inside Tony in one smooth move.

Tony’s back arched as he cried out and slammed his eyes shut from the sensation, feeling deliciously full and surrounded by Steve who threw Tony’s legs over his elbows and sat forward, thrusting into Tony with slow, deep strokes. Tony thrashed underneath him on the bed, his arms jerking in the bindings that held him to the headboard. “Look at you. You take my cock so well, Tony. I’m so lucky I get to have you forever, fuck you forever, kill with you forever, love you forever.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he focused on Steve. “Forever.” He breathed. “I’ll love you forever, Steve. There can be no one else for me.” Steve’s heart clenched and he began to move faster, Tony keening with pleasure as the head of Steve’s cock dragged across his prostate with every thrust. Steve’s grip on Tony’s hips was just shy of painful; they both knew there would be bruises there tomorrow.

Steve quickly devolved into a panted litany of “Tony, Tony, Tony, fuck, Tony, you feel so fucking good.” Tony chanted Steve’s name interspersed with swears until he was just babbling, mind completely overcome.

“That’s right, baby,” Steve leaned forward to rest his sweaty forehead against Tony’s, bending the other man nearly in half as he began to pound into him. “come for me. Let me see how beautiful you are when you come.”

Tony sobbed for a moment and then his back bowed as he came, screaming Steve’s name and his cock pulsing out spurts of come, covering his chest with a few drops landing on his beard and his cheek. Steve groaned loudly at the sight and fucked into Tony, gasping out platitudes of love until he came, coating Tony’s walls and slumping forward, hands finally relaxing on Tony’s hips.

They exchanged lazy kisses for a moment, Steve finally pulling out reluctantly and smirking appreciatively at the sight of his come dripping out of Tony’s hole. Collapsing next to Tony, he reached up to undo the bindings holding Tony’s hands, massaging them gently before molding his body to Tony’s back, draping an arm around his waist and drawing him as close as possible. 

He whispered, brutal honesty coloring his voice, “The sight of you covered in come is second only to your smirk after killing someone with blood dripping from your hands.” Tony turned his head to kiss him softly, a mumble of “You’re the only person I ever want to see live.” echoing between them. They lay curled up together, silently agreeing that clean-up could wait, and drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
